


Hung Where You Can See

by haunt_the_stars



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Family Fluff, Gen, Justice League Christmas Party, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing, Sibling Bonding, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunt_the_stars/pseuds/haunt_the_stars
Summary: Sibling bonding, mistletoe, and a bloody nose. Not necessarily in that order.





	Hung Where You Can See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Living_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/gifts).



> Hey Hima! Happy holidays!! This isn't much, but I hope you like it. <3
> 
> (for the prompt "oh look, mistletoe" with platonic sibling bonding!)

No one knew who exactly put it up.

 

It could have been one of the non-human members of the League, trying to emulate what they’d seen on TV. It could have been a Flash, playing a joke. It could have been anyone who wanted to see full grown superpowered men blush.

 

Either way, there were several boughs of mistletoe hung at the Justice League holiday party, everyone was actually playing along, and Tim was just  _ annoyed _ .

 

Dick was loving it, of course, flitting between all his friends to kiss their cheeks and noses and foreheads and demand kisses in return. He already cornered Tim, despite the latter’s best efforts. Jason, who loudly insisted he wasn’t coming to this party and yet was here anyway to no one’s surprise, walked around with his cell phone camera, absolutely gleeful at the undercurrent of embarrassment through the room. He got some kisses in the process, but things intended to embarrass Jason only ever fed his power. It was sort of terrifying.

 

Tim had found a corner free of kissing plants and was staying there, thanks. Bruce had joined him a few minutes later, and they were both quite happy watching people get drunk and kiss each other from the shadows. None of the women seemed to take issue with the mistletoe, because, as Stephanie told Tim once,  _ “women know that healthy relationships and affection won’t kill them, Timothy.” _ She and Cass walked around arm-in-arm, sneaking up behind anyone caught under the mistletoe and each kissing a cheek.

 

Damian was nowhere to be seen. Bruce informed Tim that he and Jon Kent were hiding under one of the food tables, convinced no one knew they were there. Tim remembered doing the same thing with Steph at League parties when they were young, and scowled to think he and the brat had something in common. Damian was even more insufferable during the holiday season, if that was possible. People being happy made him irritable, or something.

 

Tim was just about to direct Bruce’s attention to where Guy Gardner was probably about to make a fool of himself when he heard someone cry out in pain. Someone who sounded a lot like Nightwing. Tim took off at a jog across the room before he could think about it, following the noise to where his older brother was kneeling on the ground, a hand to his face.

 

“What happened?” Tim gripped a birdarang in his pocket, glancing around for the person he had to fight. Damian appeared out of nowhere, two steps behind him with a knife already pulled out.

 

“Why did Grayson yell?”

 

A sort of choked noise came from Dick and Tim wondered in horror if he was crying before he realized it was laughter. “Wally elbowed me in the face.”

 

“I elbowed him in the face!” Wally wailed, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around Dick. “Are you okayis yourfaceokay ohmygodbuddy _ imsosorry _ !”

 

Dick laughed even harder, pulling his hand away to reveal a bloody nose. “‘S fine.” He moved his gaze up to his younger brothers, and looked thoughtful for a second. Then a wide, evil grin spread across his face. “But oh, look! Dami and Tim are under the mistletoe!” 

 

Tim looked at Dick, then at the plant above him, then at Damian, and jumped back like he had seen a spider.

 

“No!  _ No _ no- I wasn’t- I only came over because-  _ Diiiick!” _

 

“You have to kiss each other,” Dick said. “It’s the rule.” 

 

“Grayson!” Damian squeaked. “I’ll-  _ I will behead you!” _

 

“Okay.” Dick grinned again. “After you give Tim a kiss.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes and resorted to just running away, but someone grabbed his wrists, someone strong and- Cassandra.  _ “Cass!” _

 

“Brothers,” Cass said, her face serious. She nodded at Damian. “Brothers love brothers.”

 

Tim was stuck. Damian was definitely stuck, a small crowd of amused Leaguers starting to enclose them. 

 

And maybe Tim should be the bigger person. Hell, maybe kissing the brat’s tiny nose would bother him so much he’d explode. Tim stared at Damian, and Damian stared back, his eyes promising murder.

 

“Damn you, Grayson.” Damian stepped forward, still scowling so hard he looked comical, and put a quick kiss - just a miniscule touch of lips, really, and so roughly that it might bruise - on Tim’s cheek. The Titans laughed, and Damian blushed, and Tim- Tim felt weird. Because Damian’s “kiss” was so awkward and his face was so red that it made Tim wonder if he’d ever kissed his mother or Dick or anyone. If anyone had ever kissed him.

 

Tim felt  _ bad _ . It was  _ stupid _ .

 

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as the crowd turned to him expectantly, but...maybe the kiss he placed on Damian’s forehead was a little gentler than he originally intended. Damian gave him a look that was sort of shy and sort of sad, and Tim really didn’t want to deal with that, so he messed up Damian’s hair and went back to cursing at Dick, who was cheerfully cleaning up the blood on his face while he watched them. 

 

Damian gave Tim a little nod as his face started losing its intense flush, and Tim nodded back.

 

Weird. But fine.

 

“That was iconic. God bless you and Kid Fool, Grayson,” Jason laughed, stopping his phone recording. Damian whipped around and bared his teeth at him.

 

“Todd!”

 

“Oh shit. Oh  _ shit _ . The baby’s angry.”

 

Damian sputtered in rage and gave chase, everyone sort of making a path to avoid feuding Robins. 

 

“Did he  _ video _ that?” Tim groaned.

 

“Kid Fool?” Wally said quietly.

 

“Shush.” Dick gently pushed Wally off him and leaned in close to Tim, eyes evil again. “Wanna get him back?” 

 

“Do I?”

 

“Oh, definitely.” Dick pointed to where Bruce was hastily trying to get his sons to stop killing each other. 

 

Under the mistletoe.

 

Tim grinned.

  
“Bruce! Jason!  _ Look~!” _


End file.
